


The Giving Tree

by Whynotitsfun



Series: Prompt 146: As I was pulling myself together, I felt that I was breaking him apart. [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whynotitsfun/pseuds/Whynotitsfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the years pass, one man has given a lot in the name of brotherhood. So much, in fact that it has often gone unnoticed... At what point can a man give his all? Even then, is there ever more to give?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giving Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick heads up to all involved in the Orgy Armada... the rest of my prompts will be late... I tried to get them all hammered out, but life has gotten in the way and an early meeting in the morning will prevent me from burning the midnight oil...

                When we were children, you asked me for half of my cookie at lunch. It was the first day of school and we were two frightened little five year olds, unknown to one another and to the other twenty-five faces in that terrifying kindergarten classroom. And so I broke it in two and gave half of it to you.

                When we were in junior high, you asked to copy my homework. I was acing algebra and your old man would have tanned your hide for bringing home another “F.” So, I let you and we got caught and I ended up having to retake the class over summer—but you were right there with me from June ‘til August.

                When we were in high school, you asked me to cover for you. You wanted to ditch third hour so you could lose your virginity to the one girl that I loved too much to talk to. So, I did it for you and I got suspended while you got to experience **her** instead.

                When I was in college, you asked me to check on her at that party—then one you couldn’t go to because you were too fucked up to move, let alone go with your girl. So I did, and she was pissed that it was me instead of you. She ran off and I followed her for you. I ended up punching out a cop to protect her—and I lost my scholarship for the both of you.

                I enlisted for you. You wanted to go be a hero and you didn’t want to do it alone. I had nothing going on by then, so I did what you wanted. I manned-up for you, I shipped out with you—I protected you and fought beside you.

                When we were sitting in a cemetery, you asked me to stay—to not give up and be your brother as I always had. You said we always had each other and that you needed me every bit as much as I needed you. So, I pretended I’d be okay for you.

                When the world went mad, I went AWOL for you. I tried to be the sanity for you. And when I lost my wife and child, I gave up mine for you. You wanted an army, I gave you one. You wanted a nation, I built one for you. And, when they tried to blow you to pieces, I killed a family—for you.

                When you needed someone to carry the guilt and blame, I did so for you. And when the real evil in our world put out a bounty for the love of your life, I came back for you. I was buried six feet under for you; I gave up a son for you.

                And, it took me six months to wade through my own grief, but I eventually came back to Willoughby for you. You were lost and I tried so hard to be strong for you. I carried as much weight as I could and tried to build a life so I could take care of you, when you couldn’t do it yourself.

                And when I saw how much that new life bothered you—how much you hated me for it, I finally understood what’s been underlying all these years. I had a job, a house. I had a new girl that could overlook my sins and friends. I was sober and healthy and happy—except for what was happening to you.

                The more I pulled myself together, the better my life became, the more you struggled just to hang on to what you had left. I was up and you were crashing down. I know now that you _need_ for me to be the broken one. You need me to be the guilty one.

                And so I took to a bottle and lost it all. That girl left me, I got fired. My house was taken and my friends abandoned me. I slowly crumbled to pieces. I watched as you came back to life while I descended back into hell.

                You met Sally and you moved on—a wedding and a move to a new town and a better life. And, I’m rotting away in this jail cell, shaking with the need for a drink. I’ve killed an innocent man in a robbery gone wrong and my number is up. I’m an afterimage of a man—barely qualifying as human. And, I’ve done this all for you.

                And, I guess it’s a good thing that you and Charlie and your new wife have taken off for Wisconsin, ‘cause I’ve got nothing left to give you… but I would if you would only come back and ask.


End file.
